No More Sorrow
by VY2LeafHedgie
Summary: Meito shows up drunk one day at Kaito's house and confesses his feelings, which Kaito does not return. Not wanting to worry Len, he keeps this to himself and the fact that Meito 'touched' him. That is until Meito shows up to kill Kaito and his lover. Rated M for rape, violence, and language.


_**Disclaimer**__: Yo. This fangirl owns nothing._

"Kaito, I can't hide it anymore. I like you. More than a friend," Meito confessed as he stumbled towards Kaito in a drunken manner. Kaito hesitated as he attempted to move aside. He had his suspicions before, and now that they were confirmed, he had to get away. He backed into the wall behind him, wondering how he was going to get out of this one. And just when he had convinced himself he was safe alone in his living room, he had to let the drug addict in. He gave himself a sarcastic pat on the back. … Mentally, of course.

"Meito, we're just friends. I don't want to ruin that," Kaito pleaded. Meito cornered him and forced his warm, pink lips against his own. Kaito weakly pushed him away with his palms before he was gripped tighter.

"I need you to be mine." He flinched at the determined plead in the tone of his voice. It was disturbing and nerve wrecking at the same time.

"I can't do this to Len," Kaito exclaimed as he moved his face to the side.

"I can." Meito meant it as he turned Kaito's head and slid his tongue through his pursed lips. He held Kaito's cranium captive as he slid his wet organ around in his resisting mouth. Not being able to fight his own friend, Kaito just continued to beg him to stop. Suddenly, he found himself on his bed as Meito grabbed his pants and pulled them off.

"Meito, please..." He pulled his underwear down his legs. Pushing Kaito's shirt above his chest, he moved his legs apart.

"Be a good boy, Kaito. You know I'm stronger than you." Kaito sighed and reluctantly obeyed, watching with crystal blue eyes as Meito roughly grasped his delicate knees. He grimaced as he forced his way in.

Meito leisurely moved in and out. Kaito squirmed, breathing slowly as he tried to ignore the intense waves radiating through his body. After a few minutes, he began to cry out, unable to ignore the effects of the harsh penetration.

Meito was much bigger than Kaito's previous seme lovers, even though he was shorter. With each thrust, Kaito's body quaked. He wasn't used to this much stretching. So the pumping inside of him felt amazing, even if he didn't want them to. Slamming into his body repeatedly, Meito wickedly smiled, visibly shivering.

"I'm surprised you're still tight after you've been through Gakupo." Kaito bit his lip until it bled. He threw his head back and exhaled, his blue locks following his movements. Meito pulled out as Kaito panted; neither of them had climaxed. He wanted to ask why Meito stopped, but he didn't want him to keep going and continue the torture.

Meito got onto his feet and zipped his pants. Fixing his clothes, he grabbed his phone. He nonchalantly walked towards the door. Turning back, he glanced at Kaito and left the house. After hearing the sound of his car engine die off, Kaito unfroze and shed the last of his clothes as he got in the shower.

While inside, he thought of what just happened. He didn't know whether to be surprised or not. Meito probably did this stuff all of the time since he was an alcoholic. Maybe he didn't mean it. Maybe that was why he stopped in the middle and left.

Cleansing his body parts, Kaito looked at the contaminated water draining from the shower. Meito was probably on his way to torment someone else. He had been arrested over a hundred times.

The poor guy badly needed to go to rehab before he ended up with a life sentence. He was a nice guy, or so it seemed. He was always happy to see Kaito and was always seen smiling. He always laughed, even when there was no reason to. Maybe he did like Kaito... It always seemed like it.

There was a knock on the door. Kaito's heart thundered in his ribcage as he slipped. Falling onto his back, he yelped in pain. Len busted in quickly.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you," He said in worry. Kaito groaned at his boyfriend.

"… That hurt."

"I'm so sorry," The Kagamine twin moaned in despair. Kaito slowly got up as Len helped him. Limping into the bedroom, he set Kaito on the bed. Kaito checked his leg and dried off. He now had an aching leg and a paranoid mind.

"If you weren't my boyfriend, I'd curse you out." Len smiled vaguely, and then frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"Quit saying that. It's okay. I've been through worse." Len nodded. Kaito suddenly remembered Meito and sat still.

"Kaito?" He didn't show any mercy, yet was extremely careful... And he never seemed to care about Len before the incident either.

"Kaito?" Len said slightly louder. Kaito inhaled before switching his gaze to him.

"What?"

"You completely zoned out... Did something happen to you I don't know about?" Kaito widened his eyes. How did he know? Maybe they were _that_ in love to be able to tell what had come about during the other's day.

"How the hell could you possibly know?" Len looked mad, which was unfitting with such an innocent face.

"What happened?" Kaito stared at him.

"I- ...Never mind." He was going to tell him, but thought better of it. He didn't need his lover to get involved in something so dangerous. But now Len was curious and alarmed.

"Tell me." Kaito shook his head.

"I can't..."

_He'll kill me_, Kaito thought. He shuddered at the thought of Meito's hands on _his_ body again.

"I just... Need to go to sleep..." Len looked at him, very concerned.

"Okay, but know you can tell me anything..." Kaito nodded. He actually knew this fact very well.

"I know..." He pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt before going to bed half wet.

…

Kaito fluttered his eyes open as he slowly raised himself off of his bed. Rubbing his blue eyes, he flinched as he spotted Len standing in the bedroom door. Len blinked. Kaito didn't get scared so easily. Well… Usually. He shook his head and decided to make nothing of it.

"You slept well?" Kaito rubbed his eyes as his mate came closer. He actually had a _good_ dream despite current and not to mention, unfortunate, events. He nodded and wrapped his arms around his tiny boyfriend. A truthful smile spread across his face.

"I love you..." Len gaped and smiled. He was beaming, his cheeks pink.

"You never say I love you first..." Kaito tilted his head, pouting a bit.

"You don't love me, too?" The twin jumped in surprise before hurrying and backing up his words.

"No, I do! I love you so much! You just caught me off guard." Kaito nodded, satisfied.

"Okay..." Len nuzzled him. He slid into the bed and cuddled Kaito. Kaito let him, lying next to him as he smelled his blonde hair. The scent hinted of… Bananas.

"What do you want to eat?" Kaito mumbled something about ice cream. Len got up, regardless of thinking to himself that ice cream was not a good breakfast food to start off the day with, but complied anyway. Lying back down, Kaito heard footsteps a minute later.

"Len, that was fa..." He drifted off as Meito stood at the foot of his bed, his eyes holding no emotion behind them. Kaito sitting up fully, Meito stared at him with dark brown eyes. Slowly exhaling, he began to touch his feet to the floor when Meito slowly raised a gun.

"Don't move." Kaito immediately panicked.

"Meito, don't shoot." Meito just stared at him with shaking hands.

"I- … Len..!?" Meito pulled the trigger as a bullet shot next to Kaito's leg. He backed up against the headboard as his face paled. **He was going to die.**

"Kaito!?" Len ran up the stairs. He widened his light eyes at the scene, Kaito white and scared to death, Meito indifferently holding a gun aimed at his head.

"What... Meito, put the gun down..." He stepped closer as Meito aimed the gun at his face.

"Move closer and I'll blow your fucking face off."

"You hurt him and I will fucking kill you!" Kaito shouted as he jumped off of the bed. Meito whipped around to glare at Kaito.

"Meito, just put down the gun and we'll forget about this whole thing." Meito fired a bullet into Len's side as he winced, blood dripping from his shirt. Meito found himself being tackled as Kaito choked him. He smiled heartlessly.

"Come on, Kaito. We can run away from this place and be together forever. Don't you love me, too?" He rasped with what little breath he could muster. Kaito clenched his teeth, his knuckles turning white from inclining pressure.

"You... Kaito, I didn't... I thought..." Len panted in betrayal. Kaito turned towards him.

"Len, you know you're the only..." Meito took this advantage to get on top. He pecked Kaito's lips.

"Remember last night? We made love. Wouldn't it be fun to do that again?"

"Shut up! You forced me, you rapist!" Meito grunted as Kaito kneed him in the abdomen. He frowned, grimacing.

"That hurt."

"It was supposed to," Kaito snarled.

"K-Kaito-" Kaito scrambled to his feet, trying to scamper across the room to his love. He slid on his knees, by Len's side.

"You shouldn't have done that." Kaito felt a bullet enter his ribcage. Blood spewed from his mouth as he was running out of breath immediately. He tackled Meito again. He yanked the gun from his grip and flung it across the room. Enraged, he held his shirt as he raised his fist.

"I didn't want to hurt you," He swung and nailed Meito in the face. Meito laughed as red smeared across his busted upper lip. Hitting Meito repeatedly until he passed out, Kaito let his unconscious body slump against the wall. His hands shook, stained with blood.

He fell forward and threw up as Len crawled up to him. He touched his face in pain.

"D-Don't worry, Kaito, I c-called 911. It'll b… Be okay. You'll make it through this," Len stammered, crying. Kaito laid on his back, motionless. His heart wouldn't slow down.

He tried to speak, but didn't have enough energy. He touched Len's face before his arm went numb. It dropped slowly to the floor as he rolled his head to the side. Before he knew it, his heart stopped, he felt sleepy, and everything went dark.

…

**Oh, hello. :D Just sitting here. Chapter two?**


End file.
